Virginity
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Adam and Randy have a night together. Rated for slight content. Slash.


**I've been thinking about writing something like this for a while and after having my Randy muse sedated last night he was amazingly productive today. This is a little out of my comfort zone so let me know if I need to change anything. For my ladies.**

"You sure you want to do this?" Randy asked. Adam hesitated before nodding.

"I want this," he insisted. "Tomorrow." With that he dropped a quick kiss on Randy's lips and slipped out of his hotel room. Randy fell back on the bed. He had been amazed when Adam had told him that he was still a virgin. Not that Randy thought his baby was a whore it was just that he was gorgeous. And he'd seen photos of Adams teenage years. He hadn't been any less gorgeous then. He was still surprised that no-one had gotten further than some light groping with the blonde.

From what Randy understood there had been several serious boyfriends over the years but none that Adam had trusted enough to be his first. Jay had apparently offered but, from the way Adam had told it, he had wanted more meaning to losing his virginity than 'just to get it over with'.

Adam had admitted that he wanted his first time to be with 'the right person'. Not that he blamed Adam for that, he deeply regretted his first time, he just wasn't sure if he was the right person. Adam on the other hand seemed pretty sure so Randy was happy to go along with it. He was just worried about hurting him.

* * *

><p>Adam stood outside Randy's hotel room the next night, extremely nervous. He knew that it was normal to be nervous but it didn't stop him from worrying in the slightest. What if he couldn't do it? He knew that if he asked his boyfriend to stop then he would, no questions asked. Randy was amazing. He didn't even flinch when Adam had confessed his secret.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Randy stop," Adam begged. "Please!" Randy pulled back, his hand leaving the zipper and button holding Adams jeans closed. <em>

_"Darling I __know__ you had a bad relationship last time," he soothed resting his forehead against Adams. "I know the reason you broke up was because he constantly pressured you for sex. But we've been going out for almost 8 months now. I love you and you love me. What's wrong?" Adam blinked and looked away._

_"Baby?" he asked softly. Adam pushed the brunette off him and sat up on the edge of the bed. _

_"It's nothing," he lied. "I'm just a bit tired." When Randy didn't reply Adam thought he'd won until tattooed arms slid around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder._

"_Please stop lying to me baby," he murmured in Adams ear. "Just tell me the truth." Adam buried his face in his hands._

"_Just leave it Randy," Adam sighed, attempting to push himself off the bed. "It's nothing important." Randy's arms tightened. _

"_It's upsetting you," he protested softly. "That means I have to do something about it." Adam protested and tried to remove himself from Randy's arms to no avail._

"_I'm a virgin ok?" he finally yelled. "I've never had sex and I'm scared!" For a few seconds after his confession Adam sat stiffly, waiting for Randy to throw him out. Finally, after what felt like hours to the blonde, his boyfriend chuckled softly and drew him back into his warm embrace. _

"_Why didn't you just say so?" the brunette laughed. "I can wait for you."_

* * *

><p>Adam smiled at the memory. Randy had been wonderful then. He had stuck to his word after that as well, never once pressuring Adam for more than he was willing to give. It was why he knew that Randy was the right guy to give his virginity to. His boyfriend was amazing and loving.<p>

Knocking on the door in front of him, Adam waited nervously, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Randy finally opened the door making Adam drool in the process. All he was wearing was a pair of low-riding jeans, obviously forgoing the shirt in the hopes of relaxing Adam faster. Randy stepped aside, letting Adam though the door. Of course once Adam was though the door he immediately stopped at the sight of the room. Randy had lit candles and placed them around the room, giving the room a flickering glow. On the bedside table there were a couple of bottles but Adam didn't have the time to tense up at the sight of them. Instead Randy came up and drew Adam backwards into his body, sliding his hands up his boyfriend's shirt.

"Tonight's all about you," he promised. "If you think that we're going too fast then you tell me ok?" Adam could do little more than nod silently. Randy was even better than expected.

"Bed," he finally stated. "Now."

"Randy," Adam moaned softly. His gorgeous boyfriend had his mouth wrapped firmly around his cock and Adam was going insane. It was when he came with a shout, scrabbling for anything to hold onto that he suddenly felt uncomfortable. When he came down from his high he realised why and scrambled away from Randy, hugging his legs to his chest.

"Baby?" Randy asked patiently looking up at him from where he had been stretching the blonde. Adam just shook his head.

"Too much," he whispered hiding his face in his knees. Randy crawled up the bed and wrapped his arms around the Canadian.

"We can stop," he offered. Adam let out a shuddering breath.

"I don't want you to think I'm a tease," he protested weakly. Randy kissed the top of the older male head.

"I regret my first time," he admitted softly. "I'm not going to let you make the same mistake. If you want to stop now I understand." Adam considered it for a few seconds before looking up at the brunette.

"You sure?" he asked hesitantly. Randy smiled at him and tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear.

"Promise," he told him kissing him quickly. "You wanna just get some sleep?" Adam smiled back shyly and nodded. He curled up on the bed, watching patiently as Randy went around and blew out the candles. Once finished Randy joined him and slung an arm across his waist, holding him firmly to his chest. Adam let out a contented sigh and snuggled back into his boyfriend, glad that the heavily tattooed man had kept his underwear on.

"Love you babe," Randy whispered in his ear gently.

"Love you too," Adam murmured, right on the edge of sleep. He really did have the best boyfriend in the world. Amazing, protective and patient. It was better than most people had, and it was wonderful.


End file.
